Securely transferring data and information across a network poses several technical challenges. Networks are susceptible to attacks by bad actors trying to gain access to private or sensitive information. These bad actors may attempt to eavesdrop on or intercept data that is being communicated across the network. Conventional systems may use an encryption algorithm to encrypt data before transmitting the data across the network in an effort to protect the data content.
These encryption algorithms provide some level of protection, however bad actors may still attempt to use a brute force approach to decrypt the data. In the past, using brute force to find an encryption key was not feasible because computing resources were limited and attempting all possible key combinations would require a significant amount of time. As the processing power and speed of computers increases, so does their ability to more rapidly find encryption keys. This means that the complexity of conventional encryption algorithms may one day become trivial as computers continue to get faster and more powerful.